


Wolf

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Magnetic Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Theo Raeken, Human Liam, M/M, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Mason Hewitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: In a world where Liam was never bitten, and Theo really did come back to Beacon Hills to find a pack to join... Liam and Theo don't really get along.  A dual pack night out might just be the right time to fix that.Or, I'm obsessed with Miguel's song, "Wolf" and I had to write a fic for it.





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> "My, what big eyes you have.  
> My, what a tongue you have.  
> My, what sharp teeth you have.
> 
> Better to see you or taste you or eat you,  
> I need you."  
> -Wolf, by Miguel ft. Quiñ

Liam groaned as he fell into his regular seat at the back of his Calculus homeroom. Scott followed him and took the seat beside him. The alpha looked over at Liam with a confused tilt to his already crooked jaw.

Liam pointedly looked forward at the boy three seats in front of him. Scott followed his gaze and then looked back at his lacrosse co-captain with a judgmental frown.

"Liam." Scott scolded in his alpha-voice. "Be nice."

"I'm human, that doesn't work on me." Liam scoffed, taking his notes out. "Save it for your puppy."

Liam heard Theo snort at his whispered remark, despite being halfway across the room. The senior didn't look back at him though. He just kept his position, hunched forward, sketching something in his notes.

Theo was wearing that stupid leather jacket again. The thin, faded, black one that hugged his shoulders and lats sinfully, flaunting the already obvious muscles underneath.

Liam hated that fucking jacket. He hated how incredibly soft and worn it looked. He hated the three thin claw marks that ran diagonally across the back of it. They looked stylized, like they were part of the design, but he knew they were from a fight that Derek's and Scott's packs had been in, just a month ago, when Theo first moved back to Beacon Hills.

"Liam, c'mon. Derek's pack is pretty much our pack too." Scott slapped him on the back. "Plus, he's not so bad when you get to know him."

Liam shook his head and looked down at his binder, trying to find his notes from the day before. Just as he located them, a wadded up piece of notebook paper landed in the middle of his desk. He looked up past the two empty seats in front of him. Theo had stopped drawing, and was lazily slouching back in his seat, staring at the front of the room, pencil tapping distractedly against his textbook.

Liam uncrumpled the ball of paper and found a sketch of a gorgeous black wolf, mid-roar, with a message etched at the bottom of the page.

"I'm only as bad as you want me to be."

Liam crumpled the picture back into a ball, blood rising to his cheeks as he steeled himself and tried not to give the older boy the satisfaction of a reaction. He shoved the paper into his backpack and cleared his throat, looking up to see that Theo was still facing straight ahead, but he was now taking notes.

Liam's eyes snapped up to the board, unaware that class had started. He hurried to catch up to the teacher in his note-taking, forcing any thoughts of wolves or school bad-boys out of his mind.

*****

"So, we're picking you up at 8:30, right?" Mason's voice cracked through his phone speaker.

Liam scrolled through Facebook with a yawn. He'd just arrived home from Saturday practice, which he had to lead alone, since Scott was busy. His muscles ached and he just wanted to nap, but Mason was busy talking his ear off instead, recapping the trip that he and the rest of Scott's pack took early that morning.

Mason was new to the whole supernatural thing, but when he was bitten by a murderous rogue alpha, who had subsequently been taken out by hunters, he and Liam had nowhere to turn for help. Scott, who they'd known was a werewolf since he saved Liam's life the year before, took Mason in as one of his own. His only beta werewolf, as all the other members of the McCall pack were some other form of supernatural creature, or in Stiles' case, thankfully just human.

"Li?" Mason prompted again.

"For what?" Liam sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I'm so tired. I got really angry at practice and went a little hard on everyone."

"The Arctic Dance, bro." Mason drew out the 'bro', as if that would make Liam remember whatever ridiculous event he was babbling about.

"When did I agree to this again?" Liam whined, standing from his desk to walk over to his bed. He grabbed his phone on the way, looking the the time. "8:30, you said?"

"Liam, I told you about this like a few weeks ago. Last time we went to Sinema." He could practically hear Mason's pout.

"Oh, you mean the time that you guys all left me to hook up, claiming Theo, who I'd never talked to before in my life, would take me home?" Liam accused. "And then surprise, surprise, Theo ghosted me, probably to go bang some hot chick who-"

"First of all," Mason interrupted his rant, "Theo said he was really sorry for that. And second, Theo hasn't hooked up with anyone since he moved to Beacon Hills. Corey said so. He said Brett and Tracy both tried really hard to get him in bed, even together, but the guy never even smells the least bit interested in anyone, and he's never come back to the Hale house smelling like anyone else."

"Oh." Liam's lips pursed in surprise and confusion. Theo had definitely said plenty of suggestive things to him since the two had met at Sinema all that time ago, but now that he though about it, they were few and far between, and always when they were alone.

"Anyway." Mason explained patiently, breaking Liam from his train of thought. "The party where you have to wear something fur?"

"That is such a stupid fucking idea. How is Scott letting you all go to this wannabe-furry thing so close to the full moon." Liam laughed, flopping back on his bed and setting an alarm for 7:30. "I'll be ready, just let me take a nap."

"You better be ready, dickhead." Mason grumbled into the phone before hanging up.

Liam got into bed, feeling his limbs already starting to relax with the promise of sleep. He belatedly realized he wasn't sure he had any fur in his closet.

As he tried to remember anything in his house that would work for the party's theme, his sleep addled brain drifted into images of a large black wolf instead, the words 'bad as you want me to be' running through his head as unconsciousness finally claimed him.

*****

"Are you fucking serious?!" Liam leapt from his bed with a shriek. He was soaked with cold water and staring at his best friend with wide, incredulous eyes.

"I said your name like 10 times." Mason shrugged innocently. "You sleep like the dead. Now, c'mon. It's 8:45."

Liam looked over at the clock on the wall before muttering 'shit' and tearing off his soaked t-shirt. He went to his closet and rifled through his jackets until he saw the furry grey hoodie he'd worn with his Donnie Darko bunny-mask last halloween.

"Whatever, this'll work right?" Liam held the sweater up at Mason, who was wearing an army green bomber jacket with a fluffy fur lining. Mason arched an eyebrow but nodded his approval. Liam threw it on without a shirt underneath, and slid on his ripped jeans from school the day before.

"It's fine, let's just go, you asshat." Mason laughed at his oldest friend and turned to leave the room. "You would somehow manage to look hot in footie pyjamas, so no one gives a shit what you wear."

"Aw, Mase, that's so sweet." Liam smiled, walking out the door after him, not even bothering to check his hair.

"Not a compliment." Mason jogged down the stairs, waving at Liam's parents as he and Liam made for the door.

"Staying at Mason's." Liam called out, receiving a thumbs up and a 'make good choices' in response before they were out the door.

"Corey!" Liam grinned, running to get in the backseat of the Hale pack's youngest member's car. "Missed you at practice bro."

"Sorry." Corey smiled in return. "I would've rather been there, honestly."

"Rude." Mason growled playfully, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend before buckling in. Derek had let Corey go along with Mason to the McCall pack thing that morning, because the grumpy alpha was definitely a romantic at heart.

"You guys are disgusting." Liam wretched audibly as the couple grinned at eachother.

"Don't worry, Liam." Corey winked at him through the rearview mirror. "I'm sure you could get yourself a cute werewolf girlfriend if you wanted."

"Or boyfriend." Mason turned to face Liam. "You've almost hooked up with Brett like four times in the past year."

"Yeah, and the reason I don't ever go through with it is because I don't like just hooking up with people." Liam rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up over his hair. "Brett isn't exactly one for monogamy."

"Fair." Mason shrugged, turning back to face the road. "But you'll still have fun at this party. We talked to Brett about what he and his pack are wearing, and I feel like it's going to be a fucking scene."

"When are they not a scene?" Corey giggled from the driver seat, Liam and Mason laughing along.

*****

Liam followed Mason and Corey into the club, pulling his hood down a little farther with one hand and shoving his other hand into the pocket of his hoodie.

They wove through the crowd to get to the opposite side of the room, where Derek and Stiles stood casually against the wall, both wearing jackets similar to Mason's.

"You guys are here early." Mason smiled warmly at the Alpha and the human.

"Derek made us leave." Stiles shrugged, taking a sip of whatever drink he'd managed to talk the bartender into serving him. "I kept getting a boner watching his beta's get ready."

Corey let out a cry of delight at Stiles' candor, while Liam and Mason tried to muffle their own laughter.

"They're all such attention whores." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Says the master of flaunting his sex appeal at the public." Stiles teased.

"I am nothing like them." Derek cried, aghast.

"Pft." Stiles scoffed. "The beta doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Where's Scott?" Liam interrupted, not caring to sit through a famous Stiles and Derek argument.

"We lost him." Stiles frowned. "He was pretty much only wearing a loin cloth with some fur around the edges, so I'm not surprised."

"Jesus Christ." Derek sighed, looking over at the entrance, where people had started to clear a path for whoever just walked in. The roar of the music was all but drowned out by the commotion and whistles the newcomers had garnered.

Liam turned to face the crowd it parted, jaw clenching at the sight of the three teenage beta wolves from Derek's pack making their way toward their alpha.

Brett and Tracy led the way through the crowd wearing identical faux fur vests and tight black leather short-shorts, looking like they belonged center stage in a very costly strip club. The provocative get-ups weren't unusual for two, but as they gracefully matched each others steps in their combat boots, they gave off an usually mesmerizing aura.

Liam could only stare at the oldest of the three, however, as he followed behind, looking convincingly like he was the real Alpha in the room.

Theo had on calf-covering fur boots, which looked like he'd killed Jon Snow for them himself, and leather shorts identical to his packmates'. He was lacking the matching vest, or anything to cover his obscenely sculpted chest and abdomen, for that matter. Instead, he was wearing that stupid fucking leather jacket, hands shoved in the pockets of the unzipped atrocity as he smirked and followed his friends toward their destination.

Liam gritted his teeth as he found himself locking eyes with the older boy from his Calculus class. They stared at eachother wordlessly, even as the rest of Derek's pack said their hellos and traded niceties.

"Theo." Mason grinned as he spoke, breaking the impromptu staring contest. "Nice to see you finally joining in with your packmates' famous habit of putting on a show for the young people of Beacon Hills."

"The show stops right about here, for me at least." Theo grinned, shifting his gaze back to Liam before nodding at his friends to go do their thing. Tracy and Brett immediately sauntered off in search of prey, leaving Theo with the group. "They can go sexually frustrate their peers on their own.  Not my bag."

"And that is why you're my favorite." Derek deadpanned, taking a swig from his bottled water.

"Der, you're not supposed to pick favorites." Stiles yelled, the exasperation in his voice making it clear that he'd told the Alpha that before.

"It's my pack, I do what I want." Derek frowned. "Don't try and tell me you're not Scott's favorite."

"That's different." Stiles grumbled, walking off to find the other alpha. Derek rolled his eyes and followed.

"I hate their relationship." Mason laughed. "So strange."

"Yeah, I don't think about it." Corey shook his head before turning to Liam excitedly. "You gonna come dance with us?"

"Hard pass." Liam winced. "Not really in the mood to get molested by Brett again."

Theo made a strange choking noise, causing the other three to look at him, but he appeared as cool as ever, face calm and pleasant.

"Ooookay." Mason chuckled, winking at Theo before dragging his boyfriend to the dance floor.

Liam took the spot on the wall that Stiles and Derek had vacated, leaning against the cool concrete and stuffing his hands into his soft, fuzzy hoodie. He looked up at Theo, who hadn't moved since he'd first walked up to the group, despite the size dwindling down to just the two of them. Liam looked around and saw people still staring at leather-clad teen, but he supposed it was a bit hard to look away. Between the bulging quadriceps that extended from his indecently short leather pants, and the bright, round, kohl-lined eyes atop his perfectly sculpted cheekbones, there was plenty to hold their gaze.

But Theo paid no attention and just kept staring straight at him.

"What are you looking at?" Liam ground out through his teeth, finally, unable to stand it any longer.

Theo took two steps forward, leaving him half a meter away from Liam.

"You." Theo growled.

The sound went straight to Liam's groin, turning him on unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

The instant effect must have been something that Theo could smell, because his eyes flashed an inhuman yellow and he stepped closer, caging Liam against the wall with his arms.

"Always you." Theo growled again, this time inches from Liam's ear, and Liam failed at biting back a groan as he felt something coil inside his gut, hot and desperate. He slammed his eyes shut, not able to handle the sudden onslaught of arousal flooding his body from Theo's voice and actions.

"Why?" Liam gasped out, eyes opening wide again to meet Theo's blindingly bright gaze.

"Since the second I met you..." Theo whispered, breath clearly labored, something Liam had never seen from a werewolf. His eyes flicked down in fascination as Theo's fangs elongated. He stared, mesmerized, as Theo's wet, pink tongue ran along his canines and the rest of his bright white teeth, still panting heavily. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Liam's eyes shot back up to Theo's at his words. The werewolf's pupils were blown, his eyes no longer glowing.

"The last time we were here, I left because I couldn't control my wolf." Theo continued, slurring slightly around his extended fangs. "I had to leave, or else I would have hurt you. I wanted so badly to taste your flesh beneath my tongue. There's no way I would have been able to control my wolf once I got you alone."

Liam felt himself matching the wolf's heavy breathing. His heart thundered painfully against his ribcage, and he knew the other boy could hear it, probably deafeningly loud to his enhanced senses.

"Liam." Theo growled again, and Liam felt his slowly hardening member twitch, as if responding to Theo's command.

"Yes?" Liam answered as he stared into the werewolf's smoldering eyes, the word coming out as more of an unintelligible moan.

"I can control myself enough now that know I won't hurt you. Unless, of course, you want me to." Theo hissed.

Liam was reminded of his drawing, and the promise of 'bad as you want me to be' written below. His jaw dropped open as he gasped desperately, unable to take a full breath.

"Come home with me." Theo demanded, but searched Liam's eyes hopefully, waiting for a confirmation that this was what the human wanted.

Liam felt his head nod before he had even fully processed the situation, and he felt himself being led to the parking lot by the hand, the first physical contact they'd made all night.

Liam gripped the hand tightly, and let himself be led into the dark of the night by a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Eh? Anyone hate me? Is this terrible and pointless?


End file.
